One night can change life
by InfinitysAngel
Summary: Jim and Blair meet a woman and although the first get-together was particular it gets more and more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Information:** Happens at any time after Sentinel Too but before TSbBS as Blair is still an observer. Some crime in it but that's not the main story. A new main character is created and one of the guys is falling in love.

It's my first ever Sentinel FanFiction and English is not my mother language so I am sorry for any mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** The series "The Sentinel" and all its characters don't belong to me. I just borrow them to write a story for fun and new imagination.

* * *

"I just hate stakeouts. Most of the time they don't lead to anything"

Blair Sandburg is sitting on the passenger seat and tries to stretch his back which hurts from sitting for too long.

"Please don't you are getting on my nerves as well now Chief. This case is getting under my skin and I am just not in the mood."

James Ellison sitting on the driver seat looking out of the window. His bad mood is written on his face.

"Whoa whoa calm down Jim. I just made a statement!"

"Just keep it to yourself."

James Ellison looks angrily at his watch and then in the rear view mirror.

"Where are they? They are 20 minutes late. If I find out that they are still in bed then …"

James Ellison grabs his cell phone and is just about to dial a number as a car suddenly turns around the corner and stops right behind them.

James Ellison throws the cell phone towards his partner and turns his car window down as Henry Brown gets out of the car behind them and walks towards the driver side. Without giving Henry a chance to say anything Ellison says.

"Spare the excuses H. Just get your work done here. Nothing has happened so far, so keep your eyes open."

Before Henry Brown could reply, Ellison has already cranked up the window again and just a second later he has the car started and is driving down the street.

Blair looks at him from the side as he drives away from the scene and then back out of the front window.

"Don't say anything Chief."

Blair raises both arms and looks at Jim again.

"Wasn't going to say anything."

Neither say any more after that. Jim Ellison is just drives towards home. Not many other cars can be seen on the street but that's nothing to wonder about after 2 o clock in the morning.

A red light at the crossroads forces them to stop and an angry moan can be heard again from Jim. In front of them another car is also waiting for the green light.

* * *

Rebecca Jaimaison is sitting behind her desk in front of her computer and types on the keyboard in front of her quickly. It was dark outside the window and also the rest of the office building seems dark. Rebecca yawns and sighs in her chair. She looks at the small digital clock on her desk. It shows 2 am.

She yawns again then shakes her head like it would help her to stay awake and then concentrates back on the computer in front of her.

"Come on 5 more minutes of concentration then you are done"

Right after saying that, obviously to herself as no one else can be seen in the office, she starts typing on the keyboard again in the same fast manner as before.

Nearly exactly 5 minutes later, she suddenly leans back in her chair with a smile on her face. Then she raises both of her arms high as if she is celebrating a big win.

"YES! I …"

Another yawn interrupts her and she laughs at herself.

"Now just hit that print button and then I am out of here for the next 4 days!"

She hits some more keys on her keyboard and from outside the office a noise can be heard. She shuts down her computer, takes her bag looks around on her desk, a last check to see if there is anything she needs to take with her. Then she grabs her keys from the desk and walks towards the door.

At the door she grabs her jacket, leaves the office and locks the door behind her. The noise which started a minute ago stopped at that moment. Rebecca walks closer to the printer in the hallway, takes out the papers and walks away with them. She stops in front of another office, takes her keys out and opens the door, walks in and puts the papers on the desk.

She takes a small piece of paper and scribbles something on it, leaving behind a small note, which she puts on top of the papers.

After that she just leaves the office, locks the door behind her and makes her way to the elevators. While waiting for one elevator to reach the 12th floor she yawns again.

"God I can't remember the last time I was this tired."

The elevator finally opens the door with a ping. She gets into it and hits the button for the ground floor. There she steps out of the elevator and a friendly voice from the reception desk in the middle of the big hallway welcomes her.

"Finally done? I thought you fall asleep up there. I was just thinking about maybe giving you a call to make sure everything was ok!"

A big smile appears on Rebecca's face as she walks closer to the reception desk.

"Thanks for worrying, George! It just took me longer than I thought. But now I am done and it was worth it as this night shift has lengthened my weekend by two days."

While talking Rebecca pulls out a small card from her wallet and pulls it through a small computer on the desk.

"Wish you a quiet night George and I will see you in 4 days."

A wide grin appears on Rebecca's face while she walks away towards the staircase.

"Enjoy your free time Rebecca you deserve it. And drive safe now!"

George is standing behind his desk and waves after Rebecca who waves back and then steps onto the staircase to walk down to the parking garage.

Rebecca gets into her car and starts the engine. The small digital clock at the car dashboard now shows 2:20. After another yawn she drives out of the garage and hits the road.

Not much other traffic is seen on the street which is nothing special at this time.

Whilst she drives Rebecca constantly yawns behind the wheel. As she gets closer to the crossroads the traffic light turns from green to red forcing her to the car stop.

She leans back in her seat and closes her eyes and without meaning to, she falls asleep the moment her eyes closed.

And so she does not realize when the traffic light turns green and she also does not realize the car behind her as the traffic light shows red again.

* * *

"What the hell is he waiting for?"

Jim angrily sits behind the wheel. The traffic light in front of them shows clear green but the car in front of them does not move.

"I am passing him now before the light changes again."

"Come on Jim, maybe he has a problem and needs some help?"

Blair grabs the door handle and is just about to open the door to get out and take a look but Jim interrupts him with an annoyed voice.

"Stay put Chief. It's too late anyway."

Jim points towards the traffic light which is red again. Then he looks a slight bit to the side. Blair knows this position, Jim stretches out his hearing to get a better feel of what's going on with the driver in front of them.

"It seems that she is sleeping!"

"She?"

"Yes the perfume I smell is definitely nothing a man would carry! The horn should do the job the next time we get the green!"

"You will scare her to death Jim if you do that!"

"She is sleeping in her car in the middle of the street the engine is still running. I can also pull her out of the car and arrest her because of a strong suspicion of being under the influence. Would that fit more into your meaning of doing the right thing?"

Before Blair could say anything, the traffic light turns green again and Jim pushes the horn.

* * *

A loud noise wakes her with a start. Without even realizing what it was she realized with a shock that she must have fallen asleep. She looks up at the green light still puzzled and disoriented but without any more hesitation she starts moving the car.

* * *

Jim obviously satisfied now stays right behind the other car as it finally starts driving across the crossroad. After a few meters he suddenly stops. He looks out of the side window. Blair follows his view and could see the lights of a truck speeding towards the crossroads.

"HE IS NOT STOPPING!"

Jim does not really hear the shout from Blair as he is watching the scene in front of him. The truck ignores the red light on his side of the crossroads crashing into the car, which only seconds before was still safe in front of them under the traffic light.

The car rolls over several times from the impact and then stops landing on its roof. The truck in the meantime just keeps driving without even the slightest hesitation or attempting to stop.

Jim and Blair remain sitting in their car for a moment. Shocked after what they had witnessed. Blair snaps out of the shock first. Jim's cell phone is still in his lap where Jim had thrown it on the stakeout place. Blair grabs the phone and calls 911 while he is jumping out of the car and starts running towards the demolished car.

As Blair reaches the car he has already explained to the woman on the line what happened and she is reassuring him that an ambulance is on the way and will be there in just a few minutes.

Blair puts the phone down and is already on his knees looking in drivers' side window of the crashed car.

"Hello! Can you hear me? My name is Blair. What's your name?"

Blair gets closer and reaches into the broken window as he is getting no answer from the unconscious woman. He puts two fingers onto the woman's neck and was visibly relieved as he can feel a pulse.

"Please hang on. Help is coming. I am sure they will be here soon."

Blair grabs the hand of the unconscious woman to give her a bit of comfort, although he was not sure if she would know anything about it.

"Jim can you hear the ambulance yet? How far are they? I hope they hurry up."

As he is getting no answer. Blair turns around a bit but is still holding the woman's hand the whole time and looks back at but can't see Jim anywhere.

"Jim? JIM? Where are you man?"

Still nothing and Blair starts to worry. He looks back at the woman whose hand he is still holding.

"I will be right back."

After that he releases the hand, gets out of the car again and stands up next to it looking towards Jim's car and Jim, whom is still sitting behind the wheel not moving at all.

"JIM?" Blair shouts out loud again but still he gets no reaction.

"DAMN! JIM?" Blair shouts out loud as a quiet moaning can be heard from inside the car. Blair immediately kneels down again and grabs into the car to take the woman's hand. Her eyes are slightly open now looking at him.

"HI! I am Blair. Try to stay still. Help is coming. Help is coming."

Blair squeezes the woman's hand and the moment he could hear the sirens of the ambulance coming closer the woman loses consciousness again.

* * *

Jim is sitting behind the wheel and watching the scene in front of him. He can hear Blair shouting something next to him but does not realize what it was. The only thing he can see is the car in front of him and the truck which is not stopping and crashes into the car.

Jim is watching the scene, the car rolls over several times, the truck does not stop. It just keeps going as if nothing has happened.

He can feel movement next to him, cold air is flowing into the car as the passenger door is opened.

He can see Blair running across the street to the car which is lying on its roof.

He can hear Blair's voice shouting after him again and again.

He can smell a mixture of fuel and blood coming from the demolished car.

But he can't move!

And he can only think one thing while he is watching the scene in front of him.

"I was pushing her. If I had not hit that damn horn she would be safe right where I am now. It's my fault. I was pushing her."

* * *

Rebecca was confused and angry with herself.

"How could I fall asleep while waiting at a traffic light?"

Something loud had woken her. Even though she has no idea what it was and she feels confused she realizes the light is green and starts driving.

The next thing she saw was a bright light and then everything happens fast. She felt some pain and heard a loud noise. The world seemed to spin several times. She had no idea what was happening.

"I am probably falling asleep again" was the last thing she thought as the world goes dark around her.

Again a loud noise wakes her and then there was pain. Her whole body was in agony. She is breathing faster and she could not stop herself from moaning. Suddenly someone grabs her hand and squeezes it. And a soothing voice is telling her to stay still and that help is coming.

Rebecca just believes him without knowing why and as she can hear sirens coming closer everything goes dark again around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Within seconds the whole scene is full of cars and people. Right with the ambulance the police also arrive at the scene and take care of small amount of traffic still on the street.

Blair is still holding the woman's hand as the paramedics arrive.

"Help is here now. I will let them take care of you now."

After that Blair releases her hand and crawls back out of the car, while the paramedics rush down to her. Blair gets up on his feet again and looks towards Jim's car as suddenly someone starts talking to him.

"Sir. Are you ok? Do you need any help?

Blair looks to the side and realizes that a police officer is talking with him but he does not really hear what he is saying. The police officer looks at him with a questionable and worried look but Blair does not react. The officer reaches forward and grabs Blair's shoulder.

"Sir! Are you ok? You need any help?"

Suddenly Blair snaps out of his personal shock. He looks over to Jim's car again, where Jim is still sitting without the slightest movement, then back to the officer.

"I am fine!"

After that Blair immediately starts running across the streets to Jim's car. He can hear the officer behind him shout but does not recognize what he says.

* * *

Jim is watching the scene in front of him. He heard Blair shouting but he could not move. Then he saw Blair kneeling down and he stretches out his hearing. First he catches Blair's heartbeat which was actually racing. Then he heard the other heartbeat. It sounds fast but also strong. A slight feeling of relief is floating through him.

"Thank god she is still alive. Please keep breathing. Please don't die!"

While he concentrates on the foreign heartbeat everything around him goes dark and finally the guilt was gone as well. All he could hear was the steady heartbeat.

* * *

"Jim! Jim! Come on big guy listen to me!"

Blair is now standing next to Jim's car at the open driver's door and talks with the not moving Jim Ellison. From behind the officer, who talked with Blair a few seconds before arrives as well.

"Do you need any help here?"

As Blair is not reacting but still talking with Jim who is not moving, the officer turns around and shouts for some paramedics and he waves his hands.

After this Blair immediately turns around and looks at the officer with an angry look.

"We don't need any paramedics here. Just leave us alone for a minute."

Blair points towards Jim.

"This is Detective James Ellison from Major Crimes and I am Blair Sandburg observer there. We will be with you in a moment but for now just leave us alone!"

The police office was unsure what to do for a moment but then he turns around with a silent "OK" and he takes with him the paramedics who had already arrived at the car.

Blair immediately turns around and talks with Jim again.

"Come on Jim. Listen to me. Follow my voice. Snap out of it"

While talking with Jim for minutes with nothing happening Blair looks down at the floor frustrated and his look stops at his own left hand. Blood is dropping down from his palm. He must have cut it with a piece of broken glass from the car.

While still talking with Jim he reaches out his bloody left hand and holds it under Jim's nose. Suddenly Jim's arms which are still clutching the wheel weaken and he slumps forward a bit. He shakes his head several times and then leans back into his seat. His right hand grabs Blair's wrist and then Jim looks directly at Blair.

"Chief, you are bleeding. We need to get this cleaned up."

"That's just a scratch don't worry. But Jim you were in a real deep zone-out just now. The last one like this was ages ago, what happened?"

As Blair is speaking it seems Jim finally becomes aware of the situation around him again. His breathing goes faster while he starts stuttering.

"Oh my god. … Did I kill her? … Is she dead? … I …"

"Calm down Jim! She is alive and it was not your fault it was the damn driver of that truck who ignored the red light."

"But I pushed her. It was my fault! Did I kill her?"

After that Blair grabs Jim by both shoulders and turns him around so he needs to look directly into Blair's eyes.

"Listen to me now Jim! SHE … IS … ALIVE!"

"She is alive?"

Blair nods and points behind him where one ambulance is just leaving the scene towards the hospital.

"They are taking her to the hospital right now and they will take care of her."

"I need to go there. Come on Chief: Get in, we need to follow the ambulance to the hospital."

"No Jim! We need to talk to the police officers over there so they can look for the damn truck and its driver that did this."

"But …"

"There is no but Jim. We can't do anything for her at the hospital at the moment but we can do something here!"

Jim leans back again in his car seat for a moment and then gets out of the car.

"You are right chief. Let's do this!"

Blair nods satisfied, lays his right hand on Jims shoulder and then they walk across the street to the police officers standing there by the crashed car. The officer who talked with Blair earlier walks towards them as he saw them coming.

"Sorry officer I hate losing it before but we needed a few minutes to calm down a bit."

"Don't worry its fine after witnessing something like this I think anyone would be shocked."

The officer reaches his hand towards Jim and Blair.

"Officer Mitchel. What can you tell me about what happened here?"

Jim grabs Mitchel's hand first.

"Detective James Ellison from Major Crimes. My partner Blair Sandburg"

Jim points at Blair and officer Mitchel shakes his hand too.

"This was a clear hit and run. The car in front of us was on the way to cross the street. The truck from the left ignored the red light and hit the car with full effort. Without even the slightest hesitation the truck just keeps going."

"What can you tell me about the truck?"

"It was just a tractor unit, no trailer on it. It was red. I did not see any signs or lettering on it and also could not see the license plate. Blair anything to add."

"Unfortunately not. It all happened too fast. I must admit I am not even really sure about the color. I was concentrating too much on the car in front of us and was hoping she would see it as well and get the chance to get out of the way!"

"So you two saw the truck coming and stopped driving right under the traffic light because of it. How did you know he would not stop!"

"It was just a hunch. He seemed to be going too fast and it made me nervous so I stopped and waited."

"Why do you think the woman did not see the truck coming? Don't get me wrong I don't think in the slightest it's her fault, but why do you think she didn't stop too? Did you warn her about the danger, maybe with the horn?"

Jim slightly winces at the officers words. Blair again lays one arm on his shoulder.

"Yes we hit the horn but unfortunately not to warn her."

Mitchel looks at Blair with a questionable look on his face.

"We missed a green light because she was not driving. First we wanted to take a look to if she needed some help but then we decided to just hit the horn for the …"

"Don't put yourself into this Chief! It was my decision to hit the horn. You wanted to get out and look and see if she needed any help. I decided that it was not necessary and forced you to stay in the car. And I hit the horn and I pushed her."

Jim nearly shouts the words and then just turns around and walks back to his car.

"Sorry Officer. He feels guilty about what happened"

"Keep telling him that the driver of the truck is the only guilty person here!"

"I am doing that but it will take a while until he believes me. Anyway back to what happened. As I said we hit the horn the next time the traffic light was green. Just after that the car in front of us starts moving. We just thought the horn helped. We followed her but then Jim saw the lights of the truck from the left and he instinctively stopped. I was looking at the truck as well and then back to the car in front of us. I know I was shouting out loud out of my own panic that he didn't seem to be trying to slow down and then it was over. The car was lying on its roof and the truck was rushing down the streets to the right in a hurry. I am sorry that's everything we can tell you."

"Thank you Mr. Sandburg. If anything comes to mind about the truck please let me know. Every detail can help. But I don't need to tell you or your partner this, you know that."

Blair nods and takes the card Mitchel hands him. Then they shake hands again.

"Thank you Mr. Mitchel we will let you know if we remember anything else. Is it ok if we go now?"

'"Of course. I wish you a good rest of night and take care of your partner!"

"Will do. Thanks!"

After that Blair turns around and he walks to Jim's car, in which Jim is already waiting. As Blair comes closer Jim has already started the engine and not even a second after Blair has closed the car behind him sitting in the passenger side, Jim had started driving away.

"Sorry Blair. I couldn't stay and I really want to go to the hospital now!"

"Its ok Jim I told him everything I know and if we remember any more information we can just call him."

The two are drive silently to the hospital. There they are remain quiet walking to the emergency entrance and in there directly to the nurse station.

"Hello! I am Detective James Ellison. A short time ago a young woman would have been brought in here a victim of a RTC. We would like to know how she is doing!"

Jim is holding his badge towards the nurse behind the computer who is looking at it and then gets up from her seat.

"Give me a second detective I will see what I can find out for you!"

After that the nurse rushes away towards the treatment rooms. Jim is waiting nervously at the nurse station and Blair is laying a hand on his shoulder again to calm him down. It is just a moment before the nurse is coming back to them.

"The woman has already gone down to surgery"

After that she sits down behind her computer again.

"Can you help us with her identity? We still don't know who she is."

"Surgery? What's her condition? How bad is it?"

"Sorry Sir! I am not authorized to give you any of that information. For now we need to know who she is, so we can contact her family and after the surgery the doctor can tell you more about her condition."

Jim is turning around in frustration and sinks down on one of the plastic chairs in the waiting room. Blair looks after him and then back to the nurse.

"Sorry we don't know who she is either but we are in contact with the officers at the scene of the collision and will see if they have found anything indicating her identity."

Blair turns around and sits down next to Jim. He grabs into his backpack and takes out his cell phone. Then he takes the card from Officer Mitchel and dials the number. It does not take long until he answers the phone.

"Mr. Mitchel. It's Blair Sandburg. We are at the hospital now and they need some identification for the woman in the car so they can contact her family."

Blair listens to Mr. Mitchel on the other side of the line and then hangs up with a short "Thanks" and then turns to Jim.

"They will send an officer over with the papers."

Jim is leaning with his elbows on his knees and his thumbs are massaging his temples. He holds his head a slight bit to the side. Blair immediately knew what he was trying and immediately puts an arm on his shoulder.

"Jim! No! You are in no condition at the moment and even under normal circumstances it's nearly impossible to find her in the hospital."

Jim sighs and then leans back again his eyes closed.

"I know Blair! I just hope she will be ok."

He now finally looks into Blair's eyes again and Blair could see the pain in Jims. Then Jims gaze goes down to Blair's left hands. He grabs forward, the blood on it has already dried.

"This needs to be cleaned and bandaged. Come on Chief!"

Jim pulls Blair up from his seat and walks to the nurse station again.

"Sorry Mam. My partner got a nasty cut here and could need some medical care!"

"It's just a scratch Jim. We can take care about it at home!"

"No Blair! It needs to be cleaned and we are in a hospital already so why not take the help."

Blair sighs and the nurse behind the computer smiles a bit.

"We will take care of your partner Sir. But you will have to wait as other patients have been waiting longer. I will need his insurance card and then we will let you know when it is your turn."

Jim still holding Blair's injured hand starts now to grab with his free hand into Blair's backpack.

"The card Chief?"

Blair sighs again but he also knows that Jim will not change his mind.

"In my wallet in my trouser pocket."

Jim grabs into Blair's pocket, takes out the wallet and from there the insurance card which he hands to the nurse, who takes it with an even wider smile on her face. She puts something into the computer and hands the card back.

"Please take a seat Gentlemen. Someone will be with you as soon as we can!"

As Jim and Blair turn around again a police officer rushes into the emergency room carrying a handbag. He walks directly to the nurse station. Jim and Blair stopped besides it.

"This is the handbag from the RTC victim. Her name is Rebecca Jaimaison. The wallet with her papers is in it. We have already sent a unit to her home address."

The nurse takes the handbag and thanks the officer who immediately turns around again and leaves the emergency room quickly. Jim and Blair can just watch him leave. Then both sit back down on the plastic chairs in the waiting area, sitting silently next to each other knowing all they can do now is wait. Just Jims mumbling can be heard from time to time.

"Rebecca Jaimaison, please keep fighting. Please stay alive!"

* * *

**Authors Note: **  
More parts are nearly done but I would like to know if its worth to put more energy in it. Means I would like to know if there are readers out there who would like to read the rest. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

The waiting seemed to be endless. After an hour they call Blair's name into one of the treatment rooms. Jim wants to come with him but Blair pushes him back into the chair.

"No Jim. It's just a scratch and it is ridiculous enough that I have to go through this, there's no need for you to come with me as well."

Jim sinks back into his plastic chair with a sigh. Blair can see the mixture of worry, pain and guilt in Jim's eyes and leans forward laying one hand on Jims shoulder.

"Sorry Jim! I will be finished in a minute and then I will try to find us some coffee!"

Jim puts his head down, leaning his elbows on his knees and putting his head into his hands. Blair walks to the treatment room. He walks through the door and inside a man and a woman are waiting for him. The man points towards a stretcher telling Blair to sit down. Then he reaches out his hand.

"Hi! My name is Dr. Olson. How can I help you Mr. Sandburg?"

Blair reaches out his bloody left hand which is really starting to hurt. He seems to feel every heartbeat in it but he would never tell Jim that he was in pain.

"I cut my left hand. It did not hurt at the beginning. I was not even aware of the cut until I saw the blood. But now it has started feeling quite painful. It feels like something is pinching in it at every heartbeat."

The doctor takes Blair's hand.

"We need to clean it up first!"

He looks back to the woman in the room and obviously realizes that he didn't mention her name.

"By the way that's Carol, she will help me with your hand!"

Blair smiles at the nurse who smiles back at him and then turns around and hands Dr. Olson some stuff, who grabs it.

"Like I said cleaning it up first, then we will get a closer look. How did this happen Mr. Sandburg?"

"I was trying to help a woman in a car accident. I must have cut myself on the broken glass but like I said I did not even realize I had been cut at first. And please call me Blair"

"The hit and run a few hours ago?"

"Yes, Do you know anything about it. How is the woman? Is she ok?"

"Calm down Mr. Sa…. Blair. I don't know anything I just heard about it as she was brought in."

Blair sighs disappointed and the doctor keeps working on his hand. It burns like fire as the doc is cleaning the wound.

"You still have some small pieces of glass in the wound and the cut is deep. I will get you some local anesthetic, then get the glass out and you will probably need two or three stitches as well."

Carol has already handed him a syringe and Blair turns his head fast and taking a deep breath.

"You ok Blair?"

"Yeah! I just don't like needles"

"Ok then better lay down please and just think about something nice. You will feel a prick and then the anesthetic should stop you feeling anything else. You ready?"

Blair nodded he just wanted to get out of this room. He still thinks that this effort is ridiculous for just a scratch. Suddenly he feels the prick of the needle and he concentrates on trying not to think about the needle.

* * *

Jim sits in the waiting room, holding his head in his hands. And he follows Blair with his hearing. Follows his heartbeat and then follows the conversation he has with the doctor. He actually knows that Blair would hate it if he knew that he was spying on him but he needed something to do. Something more useful than just sitting here and thinking about the woman he has possibly killed. So he is listening to the conversation and is also aware of Blair's raising heartbeat then the doctor asking him if he is ok.

Jim was already on his feet and just wanted to walk in Blair's direction, wanting to see that his partner is alright. But then he hears Blair saying it is about the needle and the doctor asking him to lie down. And he stops immediately realizing that Blair would be mad at him if he burst into the treatment room and he does not need an angry Blair right now.

So he turns around again looking at the plastic chair he was sitting in as it was feeling like an eternity since that he had been sitting there. But instead of sitting down again he walks to the nurse's station. The woman behind the computer looks at him with a smile on her face but also with a sad look. Before he could say anything she is already getting up from her seat.

"Detective Ellison, I am sorry but I still don't know anything more about Ms. Jaimaison. We called her apartment several times but no one answered the phone and an officer called a few minutes ago telling me that they were at the apartment but no one was there. They woke a neighbor whilst knocking on the door and he told them that Ms. Jaimaison lives alone. We will need to wait and ask her whom to contact when she wakes."

'If she ever wakes up again' is running through Jim's thoughts but he doesn't say them. His headache which has been bothering him since all this started starts to get worse.

"Can you tell Mr. Sandburg when he is ready that I am outside getting some fresh air? And thank you for the update!"

He can see a small smile again and then she sits down behind the computer still looking at him.

"I will tell him."

Jim nods a thank you and then heads to the emergency room entrance. The headache really badgers him now and he feels unable to breathe anymore whilst he is inside the hospital. As he steps out into the fresh air he takes a deep breath. He walks a bit and then leans against a wall. The sun is going to rise soon. He can see the first sunrays already.

* * *

After the anesthetic Blair is unable to feel anything in his hand anymore. He closes his eyes while the doc silently does his job and he starts to drift off.

"We are done Blair!"

Blair startles at the sudden voice and his breathing rate increases rapidly. The doc grabs forward to calm him down again.

"Sorry Blair! Don't mean to frighten you."

"I think I dozed off a bit."

Blair looks a little embarrassed at Dr. Olson who has a wide smile on his face.

"For a doctor it's the best thing when the patients fall asleep. So we know, we are making everything right."

Blair smiles now too.

"After taking out all of the small pieces of glass I gave you three stitches. Keep the hand dry and change the bandage every other day and see a doctor for taking the stitches out in 10 days. I will prescribe some pain killers, you may need it for the first two maybe three days. After that it should work without. If the pain gets too much or the wound gets swollen or red come in again. I think I got everything out and cleaned the wound but infection is something that can always spread if you are not careful. If you promise to come in at the slightest change to the wound or the pain level I will desist from giving you antibiotics for now and give it a chance to heal without."

Blair nods fast and the "I promise" was said before Dr. Olson really could finish his sentence. Blair hates to take drugs and he is very happy to be able to avoid it this time. Dr. Olson smiles at his immediate answer.

"Good! You will get the prescription for the pain killers and some bandage material at the station outside."

Blair nods and thanks Dr. Olson and then leaves the room to walk back to the nurse station beside the waiting room. The woman there is already holding his papers for him before he can say anything. Blair takes the papers with a thanks and then turns around to look after Jim. But Jim is not sitting where he left him before his treatment. He looks around in the waiting room to see if he can spot him anywhere else.

"Your partner is outside. He said he needed some fresh air."

Blair immediately turns around to the voice behind him. He must look as confused as he feels at the moment because the nurse just repeats what she said.

"Your partner went outside the emergency room to get some fresh air."

Blair now more aware of what she said nods a thank you towards her and then makes his way outside the hospital as well. He doesn't need to walk far as he sees Jim leaning on a wall right outside the door. He just needs one quick look to know that Jim had zoned again.

"Damn Jim!"

He runs to Jim, who leans at the wall. His eyes open as he seems to just be looking at the rising sun but Blair knows better. He grabs Jims arm and starts rubbing it slowly.

"Come on Jim! Not again. Twice in one night that's not good. Come on get back to me Jim!"

Suddenly Jim's legs seems to give out from under him. Blair grabs Jims arm and trying to hold him up. But the sudden weight was too much and so both sink down to the floor. Jim shakes his head several times and then looks at Blair who shoots a worried look at him.

"Twice? You are getting me really worried now Jim. How are you feeling?"

Jim bends forward and starts to massage his temples again with his thumbs.

"Headache!"

Blair grabs forward and helps Jim to get up from the floor again.

"How are you feeling?"

Jim points at the bandaged hand of Blair.

"I am all right. Just a scratch like I said"

Jim wanted to protest about the scratch thing again when suddenly a voice can be heard from behind.

"Mr. Ellison, Mr. Sandburg. Rebecca Jaimaisons surgeon is ready to speak with you now!"

Blair and Jim look at each other for a moment and then Jim starts to run back into the emergency and Blair immediately follows him.

A doctor waits at the nurse station and Jim stops right in front of him. Blair stands directly behind Jim, his hand lying not visible for others on Jim's back to keep him as calm as possible. The doctor turns towards them and reaches out his hand.

"Hi! I am Dr. Stevenson. I did the surgery on Ms. Jaimaison and was informed that some people are waiting to get some information."

Jim shakes the doctor's hand.

"I am Detective James Ellison, my partner Blair Sandburg"

The doctor shakes Blair's hand as well, who just nods at him without saying anything. Jim continues.

"We witnessed the accident and would like to know more about the current condition of Ms. Jaimaison."

Blair can feel the tension in Jim's voice and puts his right hand again on Jims back.

"Ok Detectives. Most important, the injuries from Ms. Jaimaison are no longer life threatening. The fact that she got help very fast saved her life. She had heavy internal bleeding which probably would have killed her in less than half an hour but we were able to fix that. She has two broken ribs and a partially fractured collarbone. Several cuts a real deep one on her left lower leg but no nerves or tendons are damaged. A concussion is possible as well. It will need some time but she will fully recover."

Blair can feel that Jim's muscles under his hand relax.

"Thank you for the good news doctor. Is there a chance we can see her?"

"She is in ICU and she will sleeping for most of the next day or so. There is no chance to get an interview with her now."

"Please doctor just a minute!"

"You can look at her from outside. I can do nothing more at the moment. Follow me."

Dr. Stevenson turns around and walks down the corridor, Jim and Blair following him. They take the steps down into the first basement level and there walking down another corridor. Then they stop in front of a glass window. Blair recognizes the woman he was holding the hand in the car and his anger rises seeing her lying there with all those machines around her.

"I will go in and check her vitals. You can watch and then I need you to leave again"

Blair nods towards the doctor. Jim is standing at the window staring at the young woman. He can hear the beeps from the heart monitor but that's not what he wanted to hear. He stretches out his hearing and found the natural heartbeat from the woman. The same steady heartbeat he heard at the scene and the guilt just creeps over him again.

'I could have killed her' was all he could think while watching her and listening to her heartbeat. Everything gets blurry around him until suddenly something hits his shoulder. He winces from the pain and looks confused towards Blair, who is standing right next to him with clenched fist.

"Not again Jim. I warn you. If you drift off into another zone I am not getting you back anymore."

Jim can hear the worry in Blair's voice and Blair's look is telling him the same.

"I am sorry Chief. It seems uncontrollable at the moment"

Before Blair can say anything more the doctor steps out of the room again.

"She is doing fine and should be out from the ICU in a couple of days. You can see her again then if you still need to. Now I really have to ask you to go."

Blair thanks Dr. Stevenson and then pushes Jim down the hall towards the staircase. As they step out into the air at the emergency entrance the sun has already risen high. Jim covers his eyes as they step out into the sunlight and winces back a bit.

"You Ok Jim?"

"Yeah just this nasty headache it has been bothering me since the accident."

"I think it's really time to go home now and get you some rest."

Blair looks at Jim who clearly wants to say something about Blair's advice.

"No arguments!"

Blair reaches out his hand towards Jim.

"Keys! I am driving and I will call Simon at home telling him what has happened and that we will come in this afternoon."

Jim grabs into his pocket and gets out the keys. He never planned to protest Blair's decision. His head is nearly killing him, and the sunlight was making it worse. He hands the keys to Blair and both get into Jims car. The drive home was quiet. Jim rests his head on the window and has his eyes closed. Blair looks at Jim from time to time while driving home. He thinks about how this night was able to go completely wrong. He thinks about Rebecca Jaimaison but mostly he worries about his partner.

"Three times in five hours. No wonder you are feeling like crap at the moment!" mumbles Blair behind the wheel. After that Jim looks at Blair but immediately closes his eyes again with a painful look.

"You said something Chief?"

"Yeah, we're home!"

Blair parks the car, jumps out of it and is running around to the passenger side. He opens the door and help Jim out of the car.

"Just keep your eyes closed Jim. I will guide you."

They get into the loft at the third floor and while Jim is heading towards the bathroom. Blair is closing all the blinds to keep as much as of the sunlight out of the loft as possible. Jim comes back with a pack of Tylenol. He gets a glass of water in the kitchen and swallows two pills then walks straight towards the stairs to his bedroom.

"You will call Simon?"

"Yeah will do. Don't worry. Get your rest!"

Jim walks up the stairs but stops halfway. Blair just grabs the phone.

"Chief?"

Blair looks at him.

"Thank you!"

A smile appears on Blair's face. Jim just continues to walk upstairs and then gets undressed and was lying in bed just a few seconds later. He listens to the conversation Blair has downstairs with Simon on the phone but then just concentrates on Blair's heartbeat which immediately lets him drift off into a calm and relaxing sleep.

Blair finishes his phone call with Simon. Silent snores can be heard from upstairs and Blair feels relieved. He is heading towards his own bedroom gets undressed and falls into his own bed. Just as he lays down he recognizes the heavy pain in his left hand. But before he could even think about it to get up and take one of the Tylenol for himself he was already falling asleep as well.

* * *

**Authors note: **

Sorry for the long waiting. I had it finished a while ago but my proofreader was quite a bit busy and I dont wanted to post it without the check. Again it would be nice to know what you think and if its worth to continue. Thx


	4. Chapter 4

'What's going on? Where am I? It's so dark, am I sleeping, dreaming?'

Rebecca Jaimaison feels lost. Its dark around her, she has no idea where she is and her thoughts are running wild.

'If this is a dream I really want to wake up now'

In a strange way she cannot feel her own body. Her breathing speeds up, she tries to shout but nothing can be heard and it's still dark and completely quiet around her.

Suddenly there is a breathtaking pain in her head and just a second later it seems her body that she couldn't feel at all a few minutes ago, is now in agony. She cannot breathe because of the heavy pain in her chest. Something is now constantly beeping next to her and the sound makes her headache even worse.

'Was that a voice?'

The pain in her head and the rest of her body makes it nearly impossible to think but she heard something. She was pretty much sure that in between this annoying beeping she could hear a voice.

"Ms. Jaimaison, Rebecca. Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes for me?"

Rebecca can hear the voice now clear and out of nowhere there is an overwhelming light in front of her just to go dark a second later followed by the light again. The headache is just getting worse with this sudden overload. She moans and is even surprised at hearing her own moaning. And then there is the voice again.

"Very well that's the right direction to wake up. Now just the last bit to open your eyes!"

Rebecca is more aware now of her own body. Still in pain but she manages to keep her breathing slow so the pain in her chest lessens a bit but her head is still killing her. Anyway she is going to follow this voice and she tries to open her eyes. The first moment the light hits her head again with a massive pain attack but it is lessening a bit as each second passes. Rebecca can hear the voice again and she opens her eyes and can see a face in front of her.

"Hello there! I am Sharon your nurse tonight."

Rebecca feels panic arise and her breathing goes faster and the pain in her chest just increases as well.

"Nurse? Why? Where am I?"

Rebecca does not even realize that she had spoken the words aloud until the person in front of her answers in a soft voice.

"Shhh, calm down Rebecca. You are in the hospital. Breathe slow and lay still. I gave you something for the pain a few minutes ago it should start to work soon."

Rebecca is still confused. She hears the nurse in front of her speaking but cannot work out what all this means. But anyway she calms down a bit after the calming voice and the hand which is holding hers.

"Why am I here?"

"You had an accident but you will be ok. You just need a lot of rest. I will take a look at you regularly. The pain killers should do their job now as well. You will feel better soon."

Rebecca wants to ask more but her eyes get heavy. The pain in her body has gone and her headache ebbs away now as well and she just cannot keep her eyes open. So everything goes dark around her again.

* * *

"Jim what are you planning to do?"

Blair comes out of his room and heads directly to Jim who has picked up the phone from the table next to the door.

"I am calling the hospital. Its two days and they still won't let me see her."

Blair gets closer to Jim and puts one arm on his shoulder and takes the phone with the other arm.

"You called them already less than five hours ago. You cannot call again. They told you they will let you know when she is ready for visitors, have some patience."

"I need to see her Blair. I need to talk to her and most importantly I need to apologize to her."

"First and foremost you need to calm down. You barely sleep, you barely eat and your senses are acting up similar to the time we first met. You are no help for anyone at the moment but a complete danger to yourself. "

Jim turns around and walks out on the balcony of the loft. The air is cold against his skin but he does not care about it. Blair follows him and shudders visibly from the cold outside. They are standing next to each other in silence for a while then Jim breaks it.

"I don't think I have ever felt this way before in my entire life. I feel a lot of guilt these past few years since meeting you. I felt guilty every time I got you into any dangerous or even life threatening situations."

Blair lays one hand on his shoulder with a silent "Jim" and shakes his head while doing so.

"I know Blair. We have had this discussion several times now and I don't want to discuss it again. I just want to try to explain how I feel at the moment. Because this feeling is different to my guilt from the past. It's much more intense and I can't think straight. A constant headache is accompanying me and my senses don't seem to be working properly. And the desire to see this woman and just say sorry is beyond all bearing. I am going crazy Blair and don't know what to."

Blair once again lays one hand on Jims shoulder.

"Come on, first we are going back inside or I am going to freeze to death out here. And then let us grab some dinner and call it an early night. And tomorrow morning we will go to the hospital and we will see if we can get any more information or even the chance to see her. Ok?"

Jim nods and pushes Blair back into the warm loft. He walks to the door, takes the phone and throws it to Blair.

"Call for some Chinese and let them know I will collect it in 15 minutes. I think a walk will do me some good."

Jim grabs his keys and his coat and is out of the loft before Blair can say anything else. Blair orders the food and then sinks down on the couch with a worried look on his face.

"If you zone out, out there now Jim you are going to cook for the next two months, I promise!"

Although Jim was already down on the streets as Blair sinks down on the coach he can hear Blair's words and a small smile appears on his face. As he continues walking he answers Blair although he clearly knows that Blair cannot hear him.

"Be prepared Chief. If I zone out, you will need to come and get me."

And although he still has this small smile on his face he knows how serious all this is and how much Blair has to worry about him right now. And he also knows how grateful he can be to have Blair on his side. The last two days he would have been lost without him. "Thank you Blair for everything" he mumbles while walking.

* * *

Rebecca slowly opens her eyes. She can see light through the window so it must be daytime but besides that she has no idea which day. She tries to move in her bed but pain radiates through her whole body immediately. She takes a deep breath just to realize that the pain in her chest increases just doing that. She moans silently just as someone steps up to her bed.

"Are you in pain?"

Rebecca nods her eyes closed because of the high impact of the pain.

"I will give you something for it. The pain should ease in a minute"

Rebecca feels a hand on her shoulder and opens her eyes. A young woman is standing next to her and looks at her with a small smile. After Rebecca has calmed down the woman starts to check the temperature in her ear and then takes a look at the IV in her arm. At the end she is looking at Rebecca again, who feels almost no pain anymore.

"Better?"

Rebecca nods again and speaks a silent "Thank you". Her voice is rough and it seems she has not used it for ages. The woman smiles again and lays her arm on Rebecca's.

"There are some visitors outside. May I let them in?"

Rebecca nods although she has no idea who is going to visit her as she has no family anymore and no real friends in Cascade as she has only been living in the city a few months.

The woman leaves the room and then two man step into it. Rebecca does not know them or at least does not remember them. She feels nervous. She can remember the nurse mentioning an accident but still has no idea what happened. 'Oh god maybe I killed someone'. She tries to calm down a bit as the men come closer to her bed one on each side. The bigger one of them starts talking.

"Hello! My name is James Ellison, this is Blair Sandburg. Thank you very much for allowing us to see you."

Rebecca looks to Blair than back to Jim. She is very nervous and does not really understand what is going on at the moment. Because of her nervousness she is not able to say a word but the bigger man, 'James Ellison' Rebecca repeats in her head, continues speaking.

"We really would like to have a short talk about the accident and I really ah …"

While Jim is looking for the right words, Rebecca gets more and more nervous. Her breathing goes faster and her eyes are open now wide. She looks nervous from Jim to Blair and then back to Jim, who is still talking but Rebecca does not hear a word.

"What have I done? Did I kill someone?"

As Jim looks at her with a surprised look, Rebecca realizes that she has spoken those last words out loud. Her body is trembling now in panic. She can feel a warm hand on her left arm and then there was a voice.

"Shhh, you didn't kill anyone. Please calm down, relax. Breath slowly!"

Rebecca knows this voice, she turns her head and there stands a man she does not know. 'What's his name again?' she thinks but couldn't remember it. While the man is still speaking to her with this calming voice she actually does not understand the words but it was just the voice itself which calms her down. And then she remembers. This is the voice, the last thing she heard before she awoke in the hospital again.

"I remember you. I remember your voice!"

Blair smiles at her and gets closer to her.

"Yeah? I was there holding your hand and speaking with you. You couldn't answer so I wasn't sure if you even heard me."

"What happened?"

She finally wants to know what happened. She looks desperate to Blair who looks to Jim and then back to Rebecca.

"Jim is going to tell you the whole story, ok?"

She nods and then looks back to Jim who starts speaking and tries to explain everything to her in detail. He finishes his speech with "I am so sorry for what I have done. I pushed you right into the truck and I just hope there will be a time when you can forgive me. I am so sorry!" Guilt can be seen in his eyes and he puts his head down.

Rebecca is unable to speak for a moment. She starts to remember. She remembers the long working night and that she was angry at herself as she realized she had fallen asleep at the traffic light. She looks at the man who sits there with his head down. She wants to touch him but she cannot move her right arm where he is sitting, so she just speaks.

"Please raise your head, look at me"

Jim slowly lifts his head up and looks into her eyes and he sees forgiveness in there and he looks deeper into them. 'Such beautiful green eyes' is his last thought before everything around him seems to get cloudy. Blair immediately knows what is happening right now. He walks around the hospital bed and lays one hand on Jims shoulder and speaks while looking to Rebecca in the bed, who is still watching Jim.

"Come on Jim! She needs some rest. We really should go now!"

Jim slightly shakes his head and realizes he has zoned again and Blair is now standing behind him. He does not know what Blair has said or done but Rebecca looks at him and seems to answer him.

"Just one more moment please."

Then Rebecca looks back to Jim, who tries to stay focused on what she is saying instead of her beautiful green eyes.

"This is not your fault and I don't want you to feel guilty anymore. I think there is nothing to forgive you for but if it is what you want then yes I forgive you."

Rebecca suddenly feels very tired, she can barely keep her eyes open while speaking but she does not want to fall asleep. Not now. Jim gets closer to the bed and leans over her. He whispers a "Thank you" and lays his hand on hers giving it a slight squeeze.

"Get some rest now. I will be back later then we can talk more."

A slight smile appears on Rebecca's face and she nods while her eyes are closing and she falls asleep.

Jim stands there for a moment and just watches her sleep till he feels Blair's hand on his shoulder again.

"Come on man, let's go!"

They leave the hospital in silence. When they are settled in Jim's car he speaks again.

"Thanks Blair for doing this for me and helping me out in there again. Man I got totally lost in those green eyes."

"She couldn't take her eyes from you either. I definitely saw something going on there."

Jim rolls his eyes. "Your imagination is running wild again, Chief" he says but deep down inside he can feel something, something that he cannot define at the moment.

Blair sees Jims look getting serious again.

"All jokes aside, you feeling any better now?"

"Yes I do Blair. I knew a visit would help!"

"Ok good! And what now?"

Jims starts his car and starts driving out of the hospital garage.

"Now we are going to find that piece of shit who did this to her!"

* * *

**Authors note:  
**Are there readers out there? Would really love some feedback. Everything that is finished writte is posted now. So it may last a bit till the next part will be up.


End file.
